


Decorate the Tree

by theartisticfoxx



Series: Octopunk Advent December 2020 [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Evolution, octopunk media - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Decorating, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Octopunk Advent, Post-Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartisticfoxx/pseuds/theartisticfoxx
Summary: Nines notices that Gavin's Christmas tree has no ornaments on it. Maybe he should fix that?
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Octopunk Advent December 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031457
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Decorate the Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Decorating - Reed900

As Christmas started to roll around, Nines noticed that Gavin had begun to decorate their apartment. Well, he _attempted_ to decorate; the Christmas tree was up but had no ornaments on it, string lights were haphazardly put up in odd places, and the cat’s bed had been switched out from her normal gray one to a red and white striped one. The decorations (or lack thereof) were...charming, to say the least. They weren’t bad, just not as neat or cohesive as they could be.

So, Nines took it upon himself to decorate the little tree in the corner of the apartment. Though he soon found out that the reason that there were no ornaments on it was that Gavin didn’t own any.

“I dunno,” was Gavin’s response when Nines asked why he had no ornaments. “Just never really thought about getting any, I guess.”

Well now Nines had a mission: get some ornaments and decorate the tree. The next time that Nines ran errands, he made an extra stop at a craft store that was selling Christmas decorations. At the store, Nines found a little cat ornament that sort of looked like Asshole, which was immediately put into the cart. He also found a star and a candy cane, which were apparently common Christmas ornaments that most people had on their tree.

Nines was prepared to buy only these three when something caught his eye. There was a little robot ornament, and Nines knew that it would be perfect. Plus, Gavin would probably get a laugh out of it. He bought the ornaments and safely hurried back so he could show Gavin what he got.

When Nines returned, he did his usual routine of putting away the groceries, feeding Asshole, and tidying up anything that was left out. Luckily there wasn’t much to do, so Nines was able to play with the cat for a while until Gavin came home.

When Nines heard the front door unlock, both him and Asshole went to go greet Gavin. Asshole meowed at the door until Gavin finally opened it. He scooped her up into his arms, petting her for a second before putting her down.

“Hey, tincan.” Gavin pecked Nines’ cheek, then he took his coat off and put his keys away. “Miss me?”

“Of course, but I think that the cat has missed you more,” Nines remarked, looking down at Asshole. She was rubbing up against Gavin’s legs and meowing loudly to get Gavin’s attention.

“She’s a needy little shit, yes she is.” Gavin picked Asshole up again, holding her like a baby. He treated her like a princess, and it was obvious that the cat was spoiled rotten. Neither Nines nor Gavin minded that though, and Asshole relished the attention.

“I have something to show you.” Nines grabbed the bag and held it out to Gavin. “I think that you’ll like them.”

Gavin raised an eyebrow, looking at the bag almost skeptically. Nonetheless, he put down the cat despite her meows of protest. He reached into the bag and pulled out the cat ornament, which made him smile.

“Aw, that’s so adorable!” Gavin took the bag from Nines and looked in, seeing the three other ornaments sitting in there. “You actually bought ornaments?”

“Yes. You said that you didn’t own any, so I picked out a few that I figured you would enjoy.” Nines walked over to their tiny tree, already trying to figure out the optimal way that they could place the ornaments on it. “I thought they would liven up the tree, so so speak.”

“I love them, Nines.” Gavin handed the cat ornament to Nines and took out the star. “Let’s decorate the tree! It _is_ a Christmas tradition, after all.”

“That sounds like fun,” Nines agreed, finally deciding on where to put the ornament; he put it down low enough so that if Asshole decided to knock it off, it wouldn’t break. Gavin put the star up higher, almost like he was trying to mimic how some trees would have star toppers on them.

Gavin took another ornament out of the bag, and it was the robot. He laughed as soon as he saw it. “A robot? Really?” Nines nodded and took the last ornament out of the bag, then put away the bag so Asshole wouldn’t get into it.

“I thought you’d find it funny.” Nines smiled slightly as he put the candy cane onto the tree. Finally, the robot was placed onto a branch. Their tree was small and pretty bare, but they loved it, and that was all that mattered.

This was a special Christmas memory for the both of them. The next year, and all the years after that, more ornaments were added to the tree. It became their little tradition for Nines to get some ornaments and for the two of them to decorate the tree together.


End file.
